


Colazione in serenità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sorcerers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Seguito di Rain.Prompt Lista 1: 6. Colazione.Fandom: Originale.Parole: 536.Titolo: Colazione in serenità





	Colazione in serenità

Colazione in serenità

 

Year stava affacciato alla finestra, guardando la luce del sole, sorseggiando un po’ di te.

Il giovane stregone sbadigliò e lo raggiunse, sedendosi accanto a lui.

“Stai già facendo colazione?” domandò. Incrociò le gambe strette dai pantaloni neri, che gli fasciavano le gambe sottili e i glutei sodi.

Year rise.

“Approfittavo del silenzio. Oggi riesco completamente a controllare questa forma umana e volevo godermela.

Inoltre non volevo svegliarti, Daol. Riposavi così bene” disse.

Daol gli accarezzò il fianco e avvicinò la sedia di metallo al tavolo, accarezzando i bucherelli che ne decoravano la superficie candida.

“Ieri notte è stato bellissimo, ma mi sono stancato davvero tanto. Queste pioggerelle improvvise estive, poi, mi stancano davvero tanto” ammise.

Year si leccò le labbra, togliendo dalla pelle rosea un po’ di schiuma di latte.

Daol guardò il proprio riflesso nelle sue iridi vermiglie e deglutì arrossendo nel vederlo passarsi languidamente la mano tra i corti capelli bianchi.

“Mi dispiace doverti sempre portare al limite. Non riesco proprio a controllarmi quando piove” sussurrò Year con tono affranto.

Daol gli chiuse l’ultimo bottone della camicia rosso scura, strappata in diversi punti.

Un filo di vento fece ondeggiare le tende viola-nero decorate da dei candidi disegni floreali.

“Smettila di scusarti sempre. Ti ho detto che è assolutamente normale, sei un demone di fuoco.

Piuttosto, c’è qualcosa anche per me?” chiese lo stregone.

Year annuì e si diresse verso la cucina, tornò con un piatto colmo di cornetti e una tazza di latte tiepida.

“Se vuoi li riscaldo. Ne avevo fatto un po’ di più proprio nel caso tu ti fossi svegliato” disse. Guardò i sigilli spenti sul corpo di Daol e li appoggiò sul tavolo.

“Vanno benissimo così. Sei davvero un ottimo cuoco” disse.

Year piegò le labbra rosee e sottili in un ghigno.

< Lo trovo così bello e seducente anche quando è così assonnato e scombinato. Sembra così fragile, eppure lo so quanto è forte. Riesce a tenermi qui, nel suo mondo, semplicemente con la sua forza di volontà e la magia che scorre in quei sigilli > pensò.

Gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle sottili e gli posò un bacio sulla punta aguzza delle orecchie di Daol. Questa tremò facendo ondeggiare i due anelli ad anello di metallo. Sul lobo aveva un orecchino decorato da una sferetta grigia.

Afferrò un cornetto e lo addento, sporcandosi di crema.

“Sto cercando di conquistarti in ogni modo” disse.

Daol sorrise e gli avvolse il petto con le braccia sottili, affondando il viso nel suo petto muscoloso coperto dalla camicia.

“Tu mi hai già conquistato. Ora siediti e mangiamo insieme” lo invitò.

< Questi momenti di pace con lui valgono tutta una vita > pensò.

Year obbedì e finì di mangiare il latte.

< Anche se questi cibi umani non mi sfamano realmente, fingere di avere bisogno di mangiarli mi rilassa. Hanno un buon sapore e mi fanno sentire normale.

E poi mi nutre Daol con la sua magia quando consumiamo il nostro amore > pensò.

Daol finì il suo cornetto.

“La prossima volta svegliami. Mi piace far colazione con te prima di andare a studiare gli antichi testi. Va bene?” domandò.

“Promesso” rispose Year, guardandolo bere la sua tazza di latte.


End file.
